Sit lux cadat
by Cookieseater
Summary: Harry zabił i trafił za to do Azkabanu. Harry odkrywa moc, której nie znał. Harry jest kompletnie szalony. Harry jest Mroczny. Harry nie ma ograniczeń. Oneshot. Tłumaczenie.


**Tytuł: Sit lux cadat **

**Oryginał: Sit lux cadat**

**Autor: NoviceNovelist**

**Beta : brak**

**Zgoda : jest**

**Enjoy :) Przepraszam za błędy.**

WYSPA AZKABAN 18.00

Wyspa Azkaban była imponującym i przerażającym widokiem do zapamiętania. Jej ciemne, zbliżające się wieże powodowały uczucie rozpaczy i szaleństwa, tak jakby starożytne mury od wieków wchłaniały negatywne emocje. W powietrzu czuć można było wnikliwy chłód tylko częściowo spowodowany przez pogodę. Demoniczne stworzenia, dementorzy, omiatały korytarze więzienia, ucztując na swoich bezbronnych posiłkach, a ich tajemnicze, czarne kaptury zakrywały grozę ich prawdziwych twarzy.

Nie było to miejsce, gdzie spodziewałbyś się śmiechu. I była to prawda… prawie. Były jęki rozpaczy, krzyki szaleństwa oraz piski strachu. Jednakże można było usłyszeć chichot.

Głośny, nieustanny, wysoki chichot.

Dochodził on tylko z jednej celi więzienia. Jedna cela, w której znajdował się ktoś, kto kiedyś wielbiony był jako zbawca, jednak wkrótce został skazany za morderstwo. W celi znajdował się osiemnastoletni mężczyzna, który wiele widział, wiele przeżył i wiele pokonał.

Na pewno na takiego nie wyglądał.

Mężczyzna wewnątrz niej był wychudzony z głębokimi, zapadniętymi oczami, które świeciły się tylko wtedy, gdy wydawał z siebie rechot. Jego włosy, postrzępione, zlepione błotem, zwisały mu bezwiednie do ramion. Nosił standardowy przydział łachmanów więziennych Azkabanu i był skulony w kącie szepcząc do siebie.

Tak było wtedy, gdy bardzo nietypowe zdarzenie miało miejsce w więzieniu, kilka bloków dalej od celi zbawcy. Bramy wejściowe były szeroko otwarte i weszła grupa ludzi w płaszczach, a ich srebrne maski lśniły w blasku świec.

- Słyszeliście rozkazy naszego Pana. Uwolnić Jego lojalne sługi. Porwać Pottera. – Powiedział dowódca grupy.

Śmierciożercy kiwnęli głowami i w dwóch oddzielnych grupach ruszyli w dół rozwidlonego korytarza. Mężczyzna na przedzie zdjął swoją maskę, ukazując blade oblicze z wyniosłymi rysami twarzy. Miał arystokratyczną postawę z wysoko podniesioną głową. Jego długie, blond włosy opadały z gracją na jego ramiona.

Gdyby nie to, że był już znany, nikt by nie podejrzewał Lucjusza Malfoya o bycie Śmierciożercą, dzięki swojej wysokiej pozycji w społeczeństwie. Odzyskał pozycję prawej ręki swojego Pana, po bliskim sukcesie Draco w zabiciu Dumbledore'a. Nawet jeśli jego syna już nie ma, bo został zamordowany niemal natychmiast po jego zamachu na Dumbledore'a, stary głupiec został osłabiony wystarczająco, aby jego Pan był zadowolony z pracy Draco. W rekompensacie za śmierć syna, Lucjusz odzyskał honor wśród Śmierciożerców.

I tak Lucjusz dowodził oswobodzeniem Azkabanu.

Szedł powoli, pamiętając drogę, którą wskazał jego Pan, drogę, która prowadziła do Pottera.

Po dziesięciu minutach, ignorując ręce obmacujące go zza krat, błagając o wolność. W końcu dotarł do celu. Jego warga wywinęła się szyderczo, gdy tylko spojrzał na człowieka w celi.

- Nie, to nie to… hehehehehehehe, nie, Harry myśli, że Harry powinien to zrobić… Hehe! Taktaktaktak, Harry ma dobry plan.

_Mój Pan będzie zadowolony, _pomyślał Lucjusz, _chłopiec jest szalony._

Lucjusz wskazał różdżką na Pottera i rzucił na niego zaklęcie ogłuszające. Jak tylko chłopak osunął się na ziemię, wszedł do celi i rzucił _Mobilicorpus_. Wylewitował swojego jeńca z celi i spotkał się ze swoimi podwładnymi przy bramie. Kiedy oni, widząc Pottera, wybuchnęli śmiechem, Lucjusz po raz kolejny był pewien, że wybrał właściwą stronę.

HOGWART, GABINET DYREKTORA, 20.00

Albus Dumbledore westchnął głęboko, żałując swojego starego wieku, swoich błędów, swojego braku dalekowzroczności. Nie docenił zdolności Draco Malfoya do czynienia zła, jak i tego, jak daleko zabrnął w Czarnej Magii. Użył na nim klątwy Descendrix, która osłabiała magiczną moc ofiary z roku na rok. A ponieważ czarodzieje mają przedłużone życie dzięki magii… życie Dumbledore'a powoli gasło.

Poppy dała mu pięć lat życia, ale Dumbledore już odczuwał efekty. Na początku klątwa karmiła się na jego sczerniałej ręce, ale ponieważ to również było spowodowane przez Czarną Magię, jedynie wzmocniła klątwę. Ręka Albusa została wyleczona kosztem przyspieszonego działania klątwy.

Albus przewidział sobie tylko rok życia.

Pracował bez wytchnienia, aby uwolnić Harry'ego z Azkabanu, ale odmówił dokonania tego nielegalnymi środkami. Merlin wie, jakim okropnościom Harry musiał stawić czoła po dwóch latach pobytu w Azkabanie. Albus mógł się tylko modlić, aby jego umysł pozostał nienaruszony.

Przez drzwi przeszedł patronus o kształcie łani.

_Albusie, _odezwał się głos Severusa, _Czarny Pan planuje atak na Dolinę Godryka. Wezwał wszystkich Śmierciożerców. Potrzebujesz pełnych sił Zakonu, jeśli Jasna Strona ma przetrwać. Fiat lux!_

Albus osunął się w fotelu pocierając skronie. Fawkes podleciał do niego i Albus poczuł pocieszający, ciepły ciężar na jego kolanie.

- Dziękuję ci, stary przyjacielu – mruknął

Fawkes ćwierknął cicho i zniknął w płomieniach, aby dać znać członkom Zakonu.

DOLINA GODRYKA 21.00

Śmierciożercy zebrali się, prowadzeni przez ich Lorda. Voldemort spojrzał na miasteczko myśląc cicho.

_To, _pomyślał, _jest miejsce, gdzie raz zostałem pokonany. To jest miejsce, gdzie pokażę moją niezaprzeczalną władzę nad magią. To jest to miejsce, gdzie zabiję Pottera i u upokorzę Dumbledore'a._

Lord Voldemort powoli uniósł różdżkę. Kiedy wskazywał nią dokładnie w niebo, wypowiedział inkantację, która budziła postrach tych po stronie światła.

- _Morsmorde!_

Jego znak, _jego _znak, pojawił się na nocnym niebie. Jedyne co mu pozostało, to czekanie. Nie potrwa to długo. Bez wątpienia Dumbledore przybędzie, gdy tylko pomyśli o zniszczeniu, które jego słudzy spowodują… i już spowodowali.

Voldemort poczuł znane uczucie, które rosło w nim, którego nie czuł od lat. Był podekscytowany. Wyobrażał sobie widok przerażenia i terroru na twarzy starca.

Trzask!

Dźwięk powtórzył się jeszcze dziesiątki razy, gdy pełna moc Zakonu pojawiła się w świetlistych wirach. Voldemort uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Oni naprawdę byli żałośni.

- Tom, – powiedział starzec – po raz kolejny będziemy się pojedynkować. Wierzę, że po raz ostatni. Severus poinformował mnie o twoich planach dotyczących ataku.

Dumbledore przyjął postawę odpowiednią do pojedynku, gotowy do walki.

Voldemort wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Snape!

Mężczyzna podszedł, upadając szybko na jedno kolano.

-Severusie, - powiedział Voldemort, prawie kochającym tonem – zechciałbyś opowiedzieć staremu głupcowi dzisiejszy plan?

Snape ucałował rąbek szaty Voldemorta, po czym odwrócił się w stronę przywódcy Jasnej Strony.

- Nigdy nie było ataku na Dolinę Godryka… To była tylko pułapka, dla mojego Pana w Jego mądrości, która doprowadzi do wydania ostatecznego ciosu.

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko na te rewelacje Severusa, a następnie odwrócił się w stronę Voldemorta.

- Tom…

Zapominając o powtórnym użyciu znienawidzonego imienia przez starca, Voldemort ledwie na niego spojrzał.

- Myślę, że chciałbyś to zobaczyć. – odpowiedział leniwie – Ponieważ musisz zrozumieć… Lord Voldemort… zawsze wygrywa.

Teatralnym gestem Voldemort zdjął zaklęcie niewidzialności z Pottera. Nagle, na oczach Albusa, Harry pojawił się u jego boku.

- Harry – westchnął Dumbledore.

DOLINA GODRYKA 21.30

Harry drgnął, gdy ponownie stał się widoczny. Drgnął raz jeszcze, kiedy zorientował się, że może drgnąć. Zaklęcie ogłuszające zostało zdjęte.

To uczyniło Harry'ego szczęśliwym. Harry nie lubił bezczynności. Harry mógł się uwolnić… ale w ten sposób było więcej _zabawy_!

Mimowolny chichot wydobył się z Harry'ego. Naprawdę, od kiedy Harry chichocze jak mała uczennica? A tak, od kiedy oszalał.

_Stracone, stracone, wszystko stracone, _pomyślał Harry z niewytłumaczalnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Wtedy Harry zauważył, że nie jest sam. Tam byli… ludzie! Wyśmienicie. ZABAWKI!

Nagle Harry zmarszczył brwi. Harry nie mógł się bawić zabawkami, gdy dorastał. Ale Harry jest teraz duży. Harry dostał zabawki do zabawy.

- Harry? – szepnął mężczyzna z śmieszną brodą.

- Harry ciebie nie lubi! – Harry nagle oznajmił. – Zostawiłeś nas w zimnym, ciemnym miejscu z demonicznymi wysysaczami dusz!

Harry wstał i uciekł daleko od tego człowieka. Wpadł na Voldemorta.

- Proszę, zrób coś, aby on poszedł!

- Cisza, Potter.

Wtedy Harry przypomniał sobie. Ten człowiek był zły.

- Harry ciebie też nie lubi. Harry myśli, dlatego Harry jest. Harry myśli, że powinieneś pójść, więc powinieneś pójść. Pa, pa!

Kończąc, Harry wskazał palcem na Voldemorta i pojawiły się łańcuchy owijając mocno Czarnego Pana, który upadł na ziemię, wijąc się z bólu.

- Harry… - zaczął Dumbledore.

- Nie złapiesz mnie! – krzyknął Harry, uskakując z drogi Dumbledore'a. Ten w odpowiedzi uniósł swoją różdżkę.

- Nie, nie, nie – powiedział Harry, kiwając palcem z dezaprobatą – Ty, Harry, Wężowy-człowiek i reszta pionków mamy zamiar pogadać! To czas na Okrąg Czasu!

Mówiąc to, Harry uniósł ręce, wykrzykując dwa ostatnie słowa w niebo. Wszyscy nagle poczuli, że poruszają się bezwolnie i – zarówno członkowie Zakonu, jak i Śmierciożercy – zaczęli bez udziału woli tworzyć okrąg i trzymać się za ręce… w sposób naprzemienny. Członek Zakonu, Śmierciożerca, członek Zakonu, Śmierciożerca. Okrąg zakończył się przy Dumbledorze trzymającego się ze ręce z Voldemortem, który został uwolniony z łańcuchów.

Wszyscy próbowali się wydostać z ich więzów, ale odkryli, że nie mogli. Rozbrzmiały skargi, które prędko ucichły, gdy Harry nakazał im być cicho. Harry stał w środku okręgu.

- Tak lepiej. – Harry powiedział jasno – O wiele ciszej. Teraz, jeśli nie wiecie, czym jest Okrąg Czasu, podnieście ręce… Och, czekajcie, nie możecie, bo się za nie trzymacie! Hahahaha! Teraz, będę wskazywał kolejno na każdego z was! Powinniście podać mi powód, abym dołączył do waszej strony… albo żebym was nie zabił! Co wolicie! Harry lubi wybór. Harry nigdy nie miał wyboru.

Harry wskazał na Dumbledore'a.

- Ty.

- Harry, muszę cię poprosić, abyś pomyślał o swoich rodzicach. Skrzywdziłem cię. Voldemort cię skrzywdził. Twoi przyjaciele cię skrzywdzili. Tylko oni nigdy nie wyrządzili ci krzywdy. Kochali cię mocno i byliby bardzo dumni, gdybyś powstrzymał Voldemorta. To oczywiste, że masz moc, aby to zrobić. Proszę, Harry, ja…

Dumbledore przerwał, gdy tylko Harry gwałtownie zamachał rękoma.

- Śmiesznobrody mężczyzna dostał jedynie czterdzieści sześć słów. Jak Harry mówi, tak Harry robi. Rodzice Harry'ego nie kochali go wystarczająco mocno, aby żyć. Harry uznaje twoją paplaninę za bez znaczenia. Pa, pa!

Harry wskazał palcem na Dumbledore'a, który wydawał się starzeć o dekady w ciągu kilku sekund. Po chwili był martwy. Ludzie w okręgu zadrżeli, Harry miał moc, aby _to _zrobić?

- Ty następny! – powiedział Harry wesoło, wskazując na przypadkowego Śmierciożercę, któremu zdjął maskę.

- P-Potter – wyjąkała Pansy Parkinson – nie zabijaj mnie. Mogę … cię _nagrodzić._

- Harry uważa za zabawne, że kobiecy pionek myśli, że chciałby wziąć plastikową lalkę. Harry myśli też, że Pansy wygląda wysuszona śliwka i Harry nie zniósłby, gdyby ją wziął. Gdyby Harry mógł, w każdym razie. Dieta w postaci miski kaszy dziennie spaprała reakcje Harry'ego… wiesz… _tam na dole_. – powiedział Harry teatralnym szeptem.

- Harry myśli, że ssiesz. – Harry zrobił przerwę po wypowiedzeniu tego. – Hehehehe! To ma podwójne dno! *****

Harry oczyścił gardło.

-Ahem. Jesteś do bani. Pa, pa!

Harry wskazał palcem na Parkinson, a ona zwinęła się i krzyknęła. Jej głos zamilkł po kilku minutach.

Po kolei, Harry obszedł Okrąg. Nikt nie przedstawił wystarczająco dobrych powodów, aby przeżyć, albo przekonać go do dołączenia do nich, więc Harry pomyślał, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem jest ich śmierć. Harry następnie trafił na punkt, który uczynił go zadowolonym.

- Heja, Hermiona! Harry myśli, że jesteś krzaczastowłosą długozębną suką, ale Harry pamięta też, że raz zrobiłaś coś pożytecznego… czekaj, nie, Harry wyobraził to sobie, krzaczastowłose długozębne suki nigdy nie są pożyteczne.

- Harry, – Hermiona krzyknęła – proszę, pomóż nam! Byłeś bohaterem!

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- To wszystko, co Harry dostaje? Harry nie otrzymuje długiej, zagorzałej mowy o tym, że powinien zrobić co do niego należy, nie co jest proste? Szczerze, na miłość do Harry'ego, ile Harry jest wart? Gumochłona? Harry jest więcej warty niż gumochłon. Harry nie jest już bohaterem i dostał nową dzienną pracę. Harry jest teraz Awesomerem **. Godziny i wypłata są lepsze od poprzedniej dziennej pracy Harry'ego.

Hermiona jęknęła, szczerze zasmucona, że jej przyjaciel upadł tak nisko.

- Krzaczastowłosa długozębna jest bezużyteczna. Pa, pa!

Hermiona umarła prawie natychmiast… po tym, jak Harry sprawił, że jej dwa przednie zęby urosły do bioder i jej włosy zamieniły się dosłownie w ptasie gniazdo. Hermiona umarła szlochając z bólu.

Harry wydął wargi.

- Tylko dwie zabawki zostały!

Voldemort i Ronald Weasley spojrzeli na siebie

- Voldi, Voldi-moldi!... Harry myśli, że mógłby zrobić z tego piosenkę podobną do Flinstonów. Harry później zdecyduje, czy zrobić ją, czy nie. Teraz, Tommy, co Harry powinien z tobą zrobić?

Voldemort zaśmiał się.

- Ty głupcze. Zabij mnie, a ja powrócę. Zapanowałem nad śmiercią, naprawdę, do końca.

- Harry wie o tym. Harry nigdy nie zamierzał cię zabić. Harry zamierzał zrobić… to. Pa, pa!

Powiedziawszy to, Harry zmniejszył Voldemorta do rozmiaru ludzika z piernika. Po tym, Harry umieścił go w słoiku, na którego wieczko nałożył zaklęcie trwałego przylepca. Kończąc pracę nietłukącym i nietopiącym czarem, Harry wysłał słoik do środka wulkanu.

- WON-WON! – Harry krzyknął zadowolony – Wszyscy inni odeszli. Harry przetwarza swoje zabawki, ponieważ ciocia Harry'ego – Petunia powiedziała mu, aby nigdy nic nie marnował. Powinienem cię zabić, Won-won?

Ron jęczał.

- Nie… proszę, nie.

Harry myślał intensywnie. Harry osobiście uważał Harry'ego za geniusza.

- WIEM! Harry ma zamiar oddać ci jego wspomnienia… Mimo wszystko, zawsze chciałeś być Harrym.

Oczy Rona rozszerzyły się.

- Nie, NIE Harry!

Ron nagle poczuł obecność w umyśle, następnie wspomnienia, których nigdy nie widział, zaatakowały go. Dursleyowie. Voldemort. Azkaban.

Ron Weasley umarł w podobnym do dementora uścisku.

Harry zaczął płakać. Harry nie miał już zabawek.

Wtedy Harry nabrał otuchy.

- Jak Harry mógł zapomnieć? Harry ma trzy zabawki w Surrey. Dolino Godryka… PA, PA!

Harry zniszczył Dolinę Godryka i aportował się przed numerem 4 na Privet Drive.

***Autor użył stwierdzenia „you suck", które można przetłumaczyć, jako „do bani", ale dalej w wypowiedzi występuje „That's a double entendre", które oznacza zdanie z podtekstem seksualnym.**

**** Jeśli ktoś ma jakiś pomysł, niech pisze. Bo trudno nazwać Harry'ego „odjechańcem", a w oryginale zostało użyte „Awesomer"**

**Komentarze będą mile widziane. :D**


End file.
